an inevitable collision
by We'reAllMad
Summary: There's a thin line between their two worlds and they're about to erase that line, for better or for worse.


**Disclaimer: I own neither the Percy Jackson series nor the Kane Chronicles, although I wish I did**

* * *

_and really, it's almost expected that their first meeting would take place there_

She runs into him at the cemetery the first time she meets him - runs into him quite literally. For a moment, it's all a tumble of flailing arms, whirl of blonde and black hair, shouted swear words and curses, entangled limbs. Once they've managed to untangle themselves, they exchange spiteful glares, until the blonde girl squints confusedly, not sure if their collision has somehow impaired her sight.

Because the guy slouching right in front of her kind of looks like...

"Anubis?" she asks hesitantly.

...just who she was looking for.

Arching his eyebrows, he's got a bit of a smug smirk on his face, and dark shadows under his eyes. He asks, almost mockingly, "Anu-what?"

And she scowls _(there's something about him that just ticks her off) _and she says, "I was looking for Anu_-bis_ but obviously, you're not, so never mind," and walks _(more like stalks)_ away, thinking all the while _'they could be brothers.'_

They meet by chance, the girl looking for a long-lost_ friend, _if you will, and he's looking for an escape.

* * *

_the next time they meet_

She runs into him at the coffee shop, not literally this time (but almost). She's quite glad about that because she's got a steaming hot latte in her hand and she has no intention of being burnt this morning, thanks very much.

He's got a coffee in his.

"You drink yours black? Why am I not surprised?" she says as she sweeps her eyes up and down his skinny frame. All black, other than his skin, which in contrast is pale, ghastly so. And yes, she's not being very polite nor particularly friendly but it's seven in the morning, cut her some slack. Besides, who said she was ever nice? This guy's asking for it anyway.

"It's too early to deal with you," he groans. _Huh. They actually agree about something._

"You don't even know me," she retorts because really, they've met once, he doesn't even know her name, and he shouldn't sound like he's familiar with her, or Gods forbid, like he's friends with her.

"Clearly, you don't know me either. I'm _definitely _not the Egyptian god of afterlife."

This time, it's her eyebrows that shoot up, almost disappearing under her windswept bangs. "You remembered."

He gives a noncommittal grunt, but his cheeks, tinted red, betray him. "Wrong ancient empire, wrong era," he says under his breath, obviously not meant for her to hear and his lips twist into a smirk like he knows something that she doesn't.

Of course he remembers her; actually, she stands out quite vividly in his memory. She's a pretty girl around the same age as him, and of course, most importantly, he doesn't really talk to very many mortals. It's too dangerous for them. In his chaotic world, she was one of the only ones who didn't see him for what he really is, one who he let in by accident. She doesn't know about the war.

What he doesn't know is that it's the same. Like he remembers her, she remembers him – essentially for the same reason. It was a memory of peace and quiet, a moment of non-identity. He didn't know the truth about her, he wasn't aware of the war between the Egyptian gods; so very few she associates with today are like that.

To an outsider, they're two violate explosives waiting to detonate, seeming as if they could set each other off. They're part of two huge worlds, each in turmoil, that are on the brink of colliding. But really? They're just two kids who grew up much too fast.

* * *

_repetition, over and over, over and over_

The next time they meet, it's at the coffee shop again.

He's brooding, staring off into the far distance, sitting on the mahogany-colored couch tucked away in the far corner, shadows gracing his face. His hair is longer today, brushing his eyebrows – more messy, more windswept – and he looks as if he wishes the rest of the world (and his problems) could just melt away. His coffee mug is empty, but he's obviously more preoccupied with the thoughts swirling in his head, as he doesn't move to refill it.

She enters, the cool wind following her. Obviously, she is exhausted: tense shoulders, red-rimmed eyes, dark shadows under her eyes, and an expression that screams that she has gone hours without sleep. It reflects in her order: instead of the sweet and frothy latte she usually asks for, she asks for a Caffé Americano, extra shots of espresso. A quick, bitter jolt of caffeine – just what she needs.

When she sees him, she doesn't make any visible sign of recognition, but she walks over, drink in her hand, and joins him on the couch without a single moment of hesitation.

Silence. Nothing is said, nothing needs to be said. White flag, momentary truce, ceasefire, whatever you want to call it. They're too tired to care. They're playing pretty big roles in a pretty big world, and sometimes, they just need a break.

* * *

_teamwork - unexpected, unwelcome (or is it?)_

There's this boy, you see, and his ass is currently getting kicked by a monster.

Of course, the _one day _she deserves a break, a day to shop for goodness sakes, she runs into a monster and some _stupid _boy trying to play the hero.

It's got two heads: a head of a lion, and a head of...is that a goat? _A goat, uh okay, and what appears to be a snake tail too. _It's a multi-creature monster, that apparently can breathe fire. Great.

Oh.

And _of course_, it isn't just any boy. It's the Anubis look-alike.

There's sweat dripping down his neck and he's taking heaving gasps of air, trying to regain his breath. Groaning, he swings again with this sword made out of some type of black metal that she can't name. He's fighting this monster, a monstrous, fire-breathing one that she doesn't really recognize but she kind of does. It's not Egyptian, that she knows for sure, but there's some vague memory of Carter excitedly (and to her, ridiculously) spewing random facts holding an old picture of a creature that looks uncannily similar to what's in front of her.

But there's no time to dwell on that.

"Come on, come on, come on. Don't be difficult today," she mutters under her breath, grasping at what appears to be empty space.

He's looking at her, looking as if he'd been hit on the head with a very hard object. "Get out of here, it's dangerous!"

"Ah-ha!"

And from the Duat comes a staff. She grins.

"What in Hades' name do you think you are doing?"

_Boys. _"What do you think? _Ha-di!_"

Chaos ensues; in other words, the monster explodes with a loud _bang!_, greenish-yellow dust flies high in every direction and then gently falls to the ground like snow, or ashes. She just looks around bemusedly. That's never happened before.

He's still got that shocked look on his face. "Who _are _you?"

With a self-satisfied smirk on her face, she answers him.

"Sadie Kane, nice to meet you. Finally."

And two worlds collide.


End file.
